Forever in your arms
by uppertorso
Summary: The appearence of a new Shaman and his spirt help Yoh unwind his own feelings about his gaurdian. - YAOI AmidamaruYoh - Finally finished - Chap 6 up
1. A new face

Well, one of my first shaman fan fictions...I'll prolly edit the title later, since it's only a working one at this point... Sorry this chapter has no yaoi/shounen-ai yet... but it will - These two original charas exist only to bring two of the main ones together (no mary- joes here) but still needed an intro just so the readers won't be all 'wft mate'  
  
I will also be illustrating random scene from the story in later chapters... hope you all enjoy it, especially when the yaoi comes up Rating - PG-13 and eventually R in later chapters for Amidamaru/Yoh Yaoi  
  
---  
  
"Are you positive they said this was the place?"  
  
"Hai...It is a little big for only 1000 yen, isn't' it? Guess the hauntings must be pretty bad." He sighed and ran a hand through flame red strands, violet eyes sliding shut. "Guess we might as well move in." Wooden sandals clapped on the floor loudly as he stepped inside. The boy's upper torso was clad in a kimono style top, long pieces of sleeve-like fabric adorned his arms, and his wide, kendo styled pants caught in the wind.  
  
"Who are you?" The sharp female voice made him jerk around, and the image of the voice's owner, a thin, blonde teenager with sharp black coals for eyes made him gulp. She stood before him, outside, her arms crossed. She wore a red bandanna around her hair and her slender frame was robed in a simple black dress. "What are you doing here." She continued, slower and with more agitation.  
  
The redhead blinked, glancing back at the old inn. "I was...hoping to move in?" Then he saw the dark-haired boy...had he been there the whole time? He looked up, a tired glaze over his eyes, but he still managed to smile nonetheless.  
  
"This place is rented out to me." He stood up straight, fixing the bright headphone around his thick hair. Extending a hand, he smiled again. "My name's Asakura Yoh."  
  
The stranger quirked an eyebrow, then his eyes widened. "Wow, it's an honor to meet you." He took Yoh's offered hand with both of his, bowing his head slightly. "I've heard of your family's success...and power."  
  
The female narrowed her eyes and clapped Yoh on the shoulder. "Be careful Yoh, he's a Shaman." Her voice was no warmer then it had been before. "There's a memorial tablet underneath his shirt." Yoh paused, then returned his gaze to the newcomer.  
  
"So you're a Shaman too?" He seemed thrilled, no where near the same suspicious state his female acquaintance was in. He looked over his shoulder to the empty air. "Isn't that great, Amidamaru? We'll have another Shaman to talk to. One that isn't trying to steal you or kill me." The suddenly formed spirit nodded, but his enthusiasm didn't match his owner's either. It appeared that something was on his mind.  
  
Violet eyes widened as the redhead stepped back at the sight of the samurai, but the expression was quickly drowned in a smile. "Heh, yeah, I'm a Shaman too." He pulled open one side to his folded shirt, revealing the memorial tablet strapped about his chest. "My...companion is being rather shy right now...but my name's Nanshou Tenaka." A whisper of breath escaped his lips as he looked back at the inn. "I suppose there was a mix- up at Tokyo's housing district. They told me this place was unoccupied, but it's no big deal." He chuckled quietly. "I'm sure there are plenty more cheap, haunted places in Tokyo."  
  
As he slid past the two, Yoh sighed. "Anna, can't he stay with us?"  
  
"He's competition Yoh. The only reason a Shaman would come to Tokyo now is for the right to become Shaman King. It's too much of a risk."  
  
Nanshou paused and looked back. "Shaman King?" He laughed again, softer. "I'm afraid I'm far too weak when it comes to fighting for that. My family's powers aren't nestled in battling." He smiled softly. "I only wish to get into the competition...I only want to see who will become Shaman King."  
  
Yoh was convinced. Even if the slightly older Japanese boy was hiding some dark, malevolent intentions behind a smile and calm eyes, he would deal with those if they came up. "Come on Anna...We have the room, and he could always just stay with me."  
  
Nanshou blushed, lowering his head to hide his heating face. "I think it would be in your best interests to give me a room of my own...if...that's all right? I'll chip in for the rent and everything!" He was suddenly excited at the idea of not having to look for another place.  
  
Anna sighed and turned to walk inside. "As long as he helps with the rent...and helps you train with some miscellaneous battles, I see nothing wrong with it." She closed the door without another word.  
  
Nanshou's hand caught Yoh behind the arm, stopping him from following Anna inside "Before we get cosey I need to speak with you and Amidamaru...I'm afraid my spirit has unfinished business..."  
  
The dark haired Shaman led Nanshou behind the inn, his eyes darkening. "I hope you don't have anything planned for him." Yoh's voice was deathly protective. Due to his recent encounter with Ren, the desire to keep his spirit safe burned deeply within him. His guardian waited calmly behind him.  
  
Nanshou was taken back by the sudden swing of emotion the fellow Shaman displayed. "N-no...it's just...well..." He bapped on his tablet. "Rem...come on..." He cooed gently. There was a soft sigh, and a dark shadow flooded out of the sculpted stone.  
  
The appearance of the new spirit almost sucked the light out of the area. His figure was no where as large as Amidamaru's, but he was still imposing. His form, while thick at the shoulders, was narrow at the chest and waist. A wide rimmed hat, pointed, yet folded over at the top, almost hid the ghost's piercing blue eyes. Thick, chunky strands of flaxen blonde hair peeked out beneath the brim, further hindering his ability to see. A black robe, secured at the waist, mimicked the one the samurai wore, with the exception of more black fabric folding over his shoulders. His eyes were down, unable to look up at the other spirit.  
  
Nanshou rolled his eyes and elbowed his partner in the side, causing him to jump slightly. "I..." He looked up with difficulty. "I wish to apologize to you..." The words came out in a rush, his head lowering again in a bow.  
  
Amidamaru raised an eyebrow, straightening slightly. "...I have never met you before in my life. What could you possibly need to apologize for?"  
  
A trembled breath. "It was me that ended your life." Before Amidamaru or his shaman could interrupt, he continued. "I was an assassin in your time...My name is Remaensai Hyori. I was hired by your shogun to execute you, since none of his soldiers were able to complete the task. Although my services are high in price, I also need a reason to kill anyone. He lied, telling me his samurai had gone crazy, and needed to be put down like a rabid dog." He took a shaky breath, half ready to be cut down where he stood. "It was my stars that were able to weaken you, made to feel like the sword slashes...until a final blow was delivered."  
  
"It wasn't until I had overheard from some of the village children how the shogun had wrong you. Not only was I ridden with guilt for being the cause of an innocent man's death, but I was furious for being deceived. That night I killed that shogun, a reckless move that to this day I do not regret. Eventually, after 20 soldiers met their end, so did I. They had one of the monks curse my spirit, locking it to my resting ground, until Nanshou released me, 600 years later." He sighed again. "I never thought I would face you again..."  
  
There was a silence that chilled the air. Nanshou found it difficult to read Amidamaru's face, but he certainly wasn't expecting the soft chuckles that escaped the spirit's lips. "Although I am against the killing of my shogun, I admire your honor..." He uncrossed his arms, looking up. "600 years is far too long to hold a grudge...but I wouldn't hold it against you had it been yesterday. Everyone had to live somehow back then...it was rare for a shred of integrity to remain in the soul." He moved over to Remaen, placing a hand on his shoulder. "All is forgiven."  
  
Nanshou sighed, patting Remaen on the back. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He glanced over at Yoh, who seemed unable to grasp the situation of having his guardian's killer before him. "You're spirit's incredibly understanding...he's quite the catch."  
  
Yoh felt his cheeks flush slightly. "Trust me, I know—"Before he could finish, the back door skidded open. Anna stood at the doorway, arms crossed, as usual.  
  
"You have to make dinner, then get some rest. You're training tomorrow...first thing." Yoh groaned, nodding and watching her return inside.  
  
"Glad I don't wanna be Shaman King." Nanshou sighed, leaning back against his spirit, who's arms draped over his shoulders. "You should head inside before she decides to castrate you."  
  
The shaman nodded. He trudged inside, his spirit close behind. Nanshou watched them closely, an eyebrow quirked. "I think he might be ready."  
  
--  
  
Yay. Okay, I'm writing the second chapter NOW, which will contain Maru/Yoh slash. 


	2. Quiet Night

And so part two is up...I'm debating if these are too short, but the others will hopefully be longer. So this chapter is still prolly G...some light slash, but it's comin' out   
  
--  
  
The first two days were the worst.  
  
The first day was almost unbearable. Yoh hadn't trained rigorously like this in years. Now, after weeks of slacking off and staring at the stars, he was forced to push his body to extreme limits. 50 km a day wasn't a slight distance, and adding the weights and lack of food over the time he ran was torture. By the time his first run was completed, he wanted to hack off his legs; the pain was that extreme. But it was over....the agonizing, blistering torment was over.  
  
But then the cooking, the cleaning and the house-hold labor came. At least he didn't have to wear the weights for that, a thought that caused him to knock on wood by banging his head against the door frame in exhaustion. The work itself wasn't difficult, but combined with his current pain and debility, it became yet another kind of suffering.  
  
Collapse. Groan. Sleep. That was easily the best part of his day.  
  
But then the second day, his alarm went off. His body arched already and he dreaded the thought of assaulting his form in the same way he had twenty- four hours ago. But far more, he feared Anna if he didn't.  
  
And so his day began. It duplicated the prior with stunning precision, and with his body already throbbing and numb, he just prayed he would drop and shrivel away. His brain was in a haze as he mindless ran, a distance monitor the only thing that would tell him when his task had been completed.  
  
The beep that signaled he had finished today's run sounded like a call from the heavens. All he wanted to do was sleep, maybe eat, but if that meant cooking and cleaning, sleep was far more appealing. With a pain-filled sigh, he removed the weights and trudged the short distance back to the inn.  
  
--  
  
When he arrived, he was amazed to find the inn spotless, and a dinner already laid out on the low table. It was simple; a bowl of rice, a bowl of misu soup and what looked like oddly rolled sushi. But to him, it look like the best meal he had ever eaten.  
  
"After you've eaten, go lie down." Nanshou stood at the doorway to the kitchen, an apron wrapped around his frail form and a dish rag in his hands.  
  
Yoh sat down carefully, spellbound that his work was over for the day. "Why would you do this? You pay for most the rent, you shouldn't have to clean." He began picking at the rice with tired hands. Ugh, little white flakes never tasted so good.  
  
"Your little work-out yesterday was almost too painful to watch. Besides, you burned the meat last time." He tossed the towel back to the counter. A fan appears in his hand, drawn from his sleeve, as he began to billow away the clouded heat that hung in the kitchen. He waited until Yoh had finished before gathering the plates. "Now go to sleep." His voice was gentle, but demanding.  
  
Even if Yoh wanted to argue, he didn't have the strength. It took a few moments to find his legs, but they somehow moved under him, dragging his slumped frame to his room. He groaned with relief to find his cot already arranged in the middle of the floor, his small stereo hidden to ensure he fell directly asleep.  
  
After a well aimed crash, he did just that.  
  
--  
  
He awoke shivering, but he found himself unable to look and see why right away. After building some strength, he lifted his shoulders and head to see that his window was open. It was night already, and the summer breeze was unusually cold. He glanced around, finding that his blanket remained untouched in the corner.  
  
He went to sit up, but the numbing ache that shot down his back caused him to lie down again. Trembling, he wrapped his arms around himself, teeth chattering slightly. He figured he would either have to get up, or lay awake all night freezing. It was a powerful dilemma.  
  
Yoh almost didn't notice the soft fabric covering his body. With a jolt, he glanced at the white cloth placed over his shoulders, then up at the figure that hovered above him. "Amidamaru?" His voice was such a quiet whisper it was almost inaudible.  
  
The ghost smiled slightly and nodded. "How are you feeling Yoh-dono?" He whispered softly, adjusting his arm around Yoh's shoulders. "I would get you the blanket were I able to lift it..."  
  
"It's fine..." Yoh yawned, nestling back into the soft pulsing warmth of his guardian. "I prefer this..." He shifted his weight, a hiss of pain escaping his lips.  
  
Amidamaru felt a pull of pain in his chest. He hated how Yoh had to suffer for Anna's goals. He knew that the training was required, but he hated how it was affecting his young master. He wished there was a way he could help.  
  
Without really thinking, he slid his hand down Yoh's shoulder, his fingers caressing the soft skin, easing the pain from his weary muscles. The moan that slid from Yoh's lips sent sparking skipping up the ghost's spine, and made him want to continue all the more. Pulling away slightly, his fingers danced slowly down Yoh's back, pulling more contented sighs from the shaman. "Is this better...?"  
  
"Extremely..." Was the only word that Yoh whispered...or at least that's what Amidamaru thought he heard. He felt a warm feeling flood his being, the feeling that only came when he was close to his young companion. He felt purpose being able to serve him, felt needed whenever Yoh smiled at him, spoke to him. It was the most fantastic feeling in the world.  
  
There were times when the shaman sparked feelings in him that he couldn't place under being his spirit or his friend. It was somewhat like how he felt when he worked for his shogun, the deep need to please and serve, but this was stronger. It was something else, something much different.  
  
Amidamaru stopped when he saw Yoh had fallen asleep, his childlike face calm, his body limp from wear. He wanted to stay, but felt he should give Yoh his privacy. Slowly lifting himself he headed for the door. "...Maru...?" He glanced back around at the quiet whimper.  
  
Yoh's head was lifted slightly, one eye half open. "Please stay..." His voice pleaded again. It was so open, lacking the playful adolescent attitude Amidamaru was so used to. "Stay with me tonight."  
  
Who could refuse a request like that?  
  
Amidamaru smiled again, he always did when Yoh asked anything of him. "Oh course Yoh-dono." He returned to lay down again. Sliding one hand under Yoh's pillow, he supported his head as his other arm glided over Yoh's side, his hand pressing against his chest. "Like this?" His breath caught in his throat as Yoh pressed firmly against him, only managing a nod.  
  
The samurai embraced his shaman tightly, eyes sliding shut. Although he couldn't sleep, he still liked to relax. He supposed this was a different kind of meditating. Taking deep breaths, he found himself distracted by Yoh's enticing scent. It smelled of nature...with the hint of some kind of spice. It was incredibly alluring.  
  
The thought struck him like a lightning bolt, causing his eyes to jerk open. Of course, all the feelings he had been feeling could not be placed in any attachment he currently had with Yoh. His feelings weren't only conjured out of friendship and loyalty...  
  
They was born from attraction. He felt his aura throb whenever Yoh shifted in his sleep, crushing pleasantly close to him. The sleep sighs and mumbles that slipped from Yoh's lips made his form pulse with warmth and what he would assume was a ghostly form of pleasure. Amidamaru sighed gently and buried his face against Yoh's hair.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
--  
  
Look, slash D There is much more to come, but this hopefully did them justice. 


	3. Confused

Woot...This chapter is a little longer, mostly because a certain power needs to be shown...and yay, more confused slash for the poor samurai. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter today or tomorrow...we'll see if I find the time D  
  
---  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yoh joked at Nanshou as Anna tossed him a bokuto from her position at the back doorway. "After all, you really don't have any of Remaen's main weapons..." He paused as he watched the redhead withdraw the two large fans from the back of his belt. "...except those." A sheepish grin.  
  
Nanshou smiled, letting one of the polished wood fans flare open, the span of its sail almost five feet. "Nah, I don't think Anna would want to wait for that. 'Sides, I don't have the energy to skip about Tokyo looking for old, relic ninja stars." He glanced around at his assassin spirit. "Ready?" The slight nod was all he needed.  
  
Yoh smirked and steadied his stance, watching as Nanshou stood up straight, both fans open and tilted from his body. Both read each other as they tensed, and a loud 'spirit ball mode' followed by 'Hyoui Gattai!' propelled from the two boys in unison.  
  
The speed and agility that Nanshou suddenly possessed almost threw the samurai off his center of balance and guard. In addition to the quick, offensive attack, Remaensai's fans pushed a gust of wind so sharp against Amidamaru's shaman skin, he had to close one eye. With a loud crack, the bokuto struck the wooden side of the fan, forcing the sniper to withdraw.  
  
The two continued, perfectly matched, against each other. Amidamaru was highly skilled, but Remaen was used to fighting a style like his. It appeared neither were capable to striking a blow on each other; one would strike, be blocked, and withdraw slightly. It seemed like eternity until Amidamaru felt his makeshift katana strike without the sound of wood on wood.  
  
Nanshou bit off a cry of pain, one hand moving to grip his shoulder. To counter for his velocity, his body was weak, and the single hit he took from the bokuto seemed to render his left arm useless. He took a few shaky breaths, one eye still on Yoh. His lips moved quietly in a manner that Yoh could only assume was inner speech with his spirit.  
  
With a flash, Nanshou propelled Remaensai's ghost from his body. Yoh relaxed his sword, taking the act as a sign of defeat. Amidamaru's spirit reformed behind him, a slight look of guilt on his features for causing such a crippling blow to the boy. However, something much different happened then the two assumed.  
  
With a loud cry in a language Yoh didn't understand, a brilliant flash of swirling light exploded from Nanshou's form, colliding with Remaen's spirit. A loud thunderclap and a blinding aura of white made Yoh recoil and shield his eyes. Even Anna stood up straight and paid attention. Soon enough, the white mist faded and parted like smoke, allowing the shaman to finally see what the hell was going on.  
  
Instead of the red-haired, 15 year old boy, a tall frame, clad almost completely in black, stood in his place, a tall hat on his head. Yoh quirked an eyebrow...had Nanshou simply disappeared, leaving his spirit behind? But then he saw a light; a red spirit ball hovering about Remaen's shoulders. And that shadow...the dark form on the ground in the shape of the assassin.  
  
The spirit ball flirted uneasily over to Yoh, a big smile on it's face. "Want to continue?" The light, echoed voice that buzzed in the air did indeed belong to Nanshou. Yoh's face was blank and confused. "...Oh, yah..." Nanshou laughed uneasily. "This is an old power that exists in my family. It's the ability to transfer my life force to a spirit. It was a tradition that had become lost through the generations, since it was not only dangerous, but required intense concentration. Since my body is so weak, I can't take much punishment...Remaen is much stronger."  
  
Yoh blinked and lifted the wooden sword, a smile on his face. "That's a nice trick." He took a deep breath after glancing at Anna, who's expression told him the fight was not over. "Let's finish this."  
  
Nanshou nodded, floating lazily back to Remaensai, who was waiting quietly, fans that mimicked the shaman's already in his hands. A slight smile ghosted the assassin's lips as he lifted the weapon, Nanshou's spirit vanishing into them, creating crimson, apparition-like claws that sprouted from the edges. It was an action Yoh would later see used by Horo Horo, and still later recognize it as the power shaman skill, Furyoku.  
  
The battle continued within moments, Remaen's speed at the same level but now with a higher tolerance for pain. Blows were exchanged, and whether blocked or taken, they were once again equal. Amidamaru was thrilled with being able to spar with someone of his level. Even though Remaensai wasn't a samurai, it was clear he had studied the way they fought.  
  
Ramaen chuckled softly, his fan blocking a slash down strike. "You know..." He panted, azure eyes peering up with amusement. "That second katana is only meant to be used when a samurai needs to commit suicide with honor." He cut up with the second fan, forcing Amidamaru to distance himself.  
  
"Is that not what I did?" The samurai replied with a smirk through his shaman's voice. He braced himself as a red gash of air struck his sword. Remaen laughed, rapidly moving in to attack again.  
  
"I'm not sure that killing to save yourself, even if you are aware of your opending doom, counts as noble suicide." Talking became too much of a hassle after Amidamaru stepped up the pace, a smile returning to his lips at the chance to exercise his practice.  
  
The sun was close to setting by the time the two had tired themselves out. Yoh sat panting, wondering if he would still have to run that 50 km today. He looked up at Anna with weary eyes and tried to read her expressionless face, wondering if they had done enough. She turned to walk inside. "Go buy food then come inside and make dinner."  
  
Yoh collapsed backwards, tilting his head to watch as Remaen released Nanshou's life force with a whimper of pain. The same white light flooded the area, but the clap was much quieter. Nanshou looked over as the smoked aura cleared, his breath labored. "I'll be back with the supplies in a few minutes." He brought himself to his feet, falling back into Remaen's arms when his legs took a moment to find themselves.  
  
Yoh watched them leave, slumped back on the grass. He glanced over at Amidamaru, who was looking away. His expression was one of concern...there were other emotions present too, but Yoh was having difficulity reading them. He laughed softly. "Don't worry, I think you won."  
  
The samurai looked over with a slight look of surprise. He wasn't aware the shaman was watching him. He smiled his calm smile, pushing the thoughts that were swimming through his mind deeper. "I was not worrying about that..." He mumbled, glancing over to Yoh's face before looking back to the setting sun.  
  
As of late he had been anticipating the fall of night. Yoh was always drained after the day and retired to his room quickly. He had become more and more persistant about his spirit spending time with him. Not that Amidamaru was complaining, not in the slightest, but being left alone at night to think about what the shaman meant to him was pushing him deep into confusion. He knew he shouldn't be feeling such strong emotions for the younger boy, but they were becoming hard to reproach...or deny.  
  
Amidamaru enjoyed simply looking down on him while he slept, the silver moonlight casting soft rivers of light over his tanned face. Although this was enough for him, he wanted to run his fingers through Yoh's hair and over his soft skin. He had surprised himself earlier when he idly wondered what his lips would feel like. The thought had made him blush.  
  
Besides, such a romance, however slight it may be, was useless to hope for. Setting aside their gender, difference in age, and current state of life...Yoh was engaged. Remembering that caused a swell of jealousy to tide up inside the spirit. He had been able to forget about that as of late, and hoped the evening alone with his shaman would return him to that state of mind.  
  
"You're being awfully quiet..." Yoh observed, sitting up. He placed a hand on Amidamaru's shoulder, smiling up at him. "You know you can talk to me about anything." The samurai loved the sound of his voice when he was being reassuring.  
  
But did he really believe was the boy was saying? Would Yoh be able to understand this? He sighed, forcing himself to behave in his normal way. "I'm fine Yoh-dono, I've just been thinking." He waved a hand. "It is not important." But it was. He wished it wasn't, but lying to himself about it was another option that was becoming increasing difficult.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You two get to laze in the sun while I run around for you." Nanshou huffed with a smirk as he approached the inn. Only a few bags were in his hands, but they looked packed to the brim. "You can help me make this Yoh...perhaps our mediocre cooking skill combined will make something adequate enough to please your mistress."  
  
Yoh laughed, pushing himself to his feet. "Let's hope for the best." As he followed the fellow Japanese boy inside, his spirit watched him. A sad sigh absconded.  
  
The relationship between a shaman and his ghost would be far to difficult. It would complicate things, and he was sure there was some law of science and religion somewhere that condoned the whole ordeal. Amidamaru looked down, defeated. There was no way anyone would believe it could work.  
  
--  
  
Dinner came and went without a fuss. Anna wasn't too annoyed at the boys' lack of cooking skills, a reaction that took both shaman by surprise. Dishes were cleaned, and Nanshou retired to his room quickly with a clipped 'good night!'. Yoh had been taken back ever so slightly at the boys sudden show of glee. He seemed calm most of the time, but now knowing the boy had made random outbursts made him giggle softly.  
  
Anna had already left for bed herself, reminding Yoh of his wake-up time. Yoh simply smiled and nodded. Waking up had been much easier since Amidamaru had begun to spend the time with him. Feeling the spirit unwind his muscles after the day gave him a refreshed feeling the next morning. The only problem was leaving his partner's warm embrace when the time eventually came.  
  
At that thought, Yoh quickly began craving the samurai's touch. Although today's training didn't leave him sore, he figured if he acted in pain, he would receive the same treatment he was becoming spoiled to. Taking a short detour only to change into the robe he wore to sleep, he finally made it into his room.  
  
As usual, Amidamaru was waiting for him. This time he was leaning against one of the walls, his eyes closed. The way the silvered light hit his unusually pale skin and hair made his aura glow majestically. At the sound of the door sliding open, a single eye opened. His expression brightened as he watched Yoh lay down, moving in closer.  
  
"What kept you?" Amidamaru asked lazily, lying on his back so Yoh could curl over his shoulder and onto his chest. His 'trapped' hand still found it easy to caress the shaman's muscles, an action that had become somewhat routine, yet never failed to spread the warmth through his aura. Yoh yawned, his eyes opening to look up slothfully.  
  
"Just cleaning the dishes." Another yawn. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Amidamaru." He closed his eyes again, almost purring at his spirit's touch.  
  
Amidamaru chuckled softly. "You should sleep...fighting it will lead you nowhere—" He stopped when he noticed the even breathing and the relaxed state of the boy on his chest. "Never mind then..." He smiled, finally giving in to the urge to run his fingers through Yoh's hair. His tresses were soft, the wax or gel used to spike them was long washed out. The sensation was incredible. Being able to connect with a different plane was something he had longed for. After 600 hundred years, one came to miss the warmth of the sun, the refreshing shiver of a cool breeze, as well as touch, smell or taste. They were things he missed the most...things he wished he had appreciated more in life.  
  
Yoh understood how he felt. Whenever Amidamaru began to reminisce what it was like to feel, Yoh would lightly touch his shoulder, give him that smile. It was a simple gesture, but it meant more to the samurai then he could explain.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft noise. Amidamaru's hand paused and he listened. Although soft, it was strange or out of place enough to perk his ears.  
  
There! There it was again. It was a gasp, a quick inhale followed by a shaky sigh. He listened carefully, trying to tune out the sound of the wind and the rustle of the leaves. It was coming from Nanshou's room; the small, empty little space on the first floor that he had quickly accepted, even when the larger, closer rooms were offered. Nanshou's excuse was he talked in his sleep, sometimes rather loudly. Perhaps that was the case now?  
  
Still, Amidamaru thought it best to make sure he was all right. The gasps were occasionally cut off by quiet whimpers, another noise that made the samurai mildly uneasy. Carefully dislodging himself from under Yoh, who grumbled in discontent before curling against the pillow, he slowly hovered out the door.  
  
He paused in front of Nanshou's door, listening again. The gasps and whimpers were still there, yet muffled and sounded trapped. The spirit was worried, the sounds almost sounded like pain...maybe Nan was just having a bad dream. He had to be sure and glanced through the small crack in the door.  
  
The labored breath was indeed coming from Nanshou. He was sitting up, his assassin partner under him. Amidamaru blinked and felt his face heat when he realized what was happening. Nanshou whimpered a bit louder, his arms curling around Remaen's neck tightly. The assassin ran a hand down his shaman's cheek, their lips meeting passionately. Rocking back against him, Nanshou buried his face into his neck...  
  
Amidamaru quickly moved back up upstairs, forcing the blush from his face. It made sense now why Nanshou wanted to be secluded from the others. Moving quickly into Yoh's room, the thoughts that he had been able to drown resurfaced loudly. He couldn't help thinking that if the two downstairs were able to enjoy the shaman/spirit relation, why was it so out of the question for him and Yoh.  
  
He almost growled at himself to stop it. Of course it would work...Yoh would do anything for him to be happy, even if he wasn't comfortable with it. Amidamaru sighed at the thought of making the shaman do anything he truly didn't want to. He glanced over as Yoh slept, curled on his side, before resuming his place against his back. He would stop worrying for now, since nothing was going to take place between now and the rise of the sun.  
  
Amidamaru, thanks to years of self discipline, was able to quiet his thoughts and clear his mind. He sheltered Yoh comfortingly against him, the boy's dark hair brushing against his cheek, as he meditated. Still, no matter how hard he tried, one thought continued to linger in his mind.  
  
Now he knew the relationship was possible.  
  
---  
  
Next chapter will have more slash, I promise...purr, this is so fun to write... 


	4. Confessions

So this chapter is probably rated PG-13...for light slash... finally right? D Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
The sun was barely in the sky as Yoh set off on his run. This afternoon, Anna had insisted her fiancee train the rest of the day with weights. Amidamaru had watched Yoh head down the street, but quickly bounded upward to escape Anna's beaded chains. She glared after him, but went back inside without much of a huff.  
  
As the samurai rose up to the roof, he stopped when he found Remaen's darkly clad form already there. Bright blue eyes glanced up from under his hat and he smiled at the fellow ghost. "Sorry...would you like your spot back?"  
  
Images of last night sprung to Amidamaru's mind, bringing a light flush to his cheeks. "N-no, the roof is plenty big enough." He drifted over to relax beside the sniper, who was eyeing him.  
  
"You saw us last night, didn't you?"  
  
Amidamaru jolted slightly, the blush spreading further and darkening. He couldn't meet Remaen's eyes, but eventually he made himself look up and nod. Remaen chuckled softly, stretching his form to hang one leg over the edge. "Why are you so embarrassed...we were the ones caught."  
  
Amidamaru blinked and looked over at him. He had a point. "I suppose it's just odd." He felt another twinge of jealousy, knowing that Remaen was able to experience from Nanshou what he wanted with Yoh. He shook his head, lowering his eyes. He pretending he hadn't replaced the image of the two with the forms of himself and the shaman.  
  
Remaen smiled at him, tipping the brim of his hat back. "You have feelings for Yoh, don't you?" Again he made the samurai jolt up and look at him with surprise. "I'm right, aren't I?" He smiled at him again when Amidamaru couldn't argue it.  
  
Defeated, Amidamaru hung his head again. "It's becoming almost unbearable...I wish I could figure it out before I tried to explain anything to him. At times I understand everything, but others, I...I'm not sure what to do." His shoulders trembled. "I want to be that to him, but...there's Anna-san...and it would be too complicated."  
  
"If you care for him, why does it have to become complicated." The assassin reassured. "A connection like that between and shaman and his ghost can increase the power and unity they possess together by the hundred- fold. I'm sure Yoh looks at you as more than a friend...you're his spirit."  
  
"But...we're both male...I'm so much older then him...and..." He struggled to find his words. Hearing his own arguments out loud sunk his hopes even deeper. His feelings of frustration were rising within him. "I can't force this on him."  
  
"Love shouldn't have limits." Remaen whispered. "Lust and cravings perhaps, but love should not. Look Amidamaru..." He waited until the spirit had looked up. "I know how you feel...Nanshou and I went through this as well. It's no sin to at least talk with him about it...who knows, he might feel the same way." He was finally able to bring a look of optimism to Amidamaru's eyes. "It's not so out of the question...he surely feels as close to you as you do to him."  
  
With a sigh, Amidamaru leaned back and closed his eyes. "I wouldn't know how to say it." He dreaded the thought of speaking the wrong words, pushing his shaman away, and being alone again. He couldn't imagine being without Yoh. The realization that he could drive him away pulled at him so much it hurt.  
  
"Just tell him what you feel...the way you think it should be said. He'll understand." Remaen looked down, watching as Nanshou headed into the yard to meditate under the shade of the trees. He smiled softly and patted the samurai on the arm. "Things will work out."  
  
Amidamaru closed his eyes after Remaen had left the roof. Now he was worried and anxious. He knew he would feel relieved if he talked to Yoh, but also feared it. With a soft huff, he began to formulate a plan of action for later in the day.  
  
--  
  
Only 5 km to go, only 5, Yoh thought in the back of his head before he focused on breathing. He still had work to do after the run, but it was only weights. The weight training was never that bad... he liked it much more then having to run half way around the city.  
  
Yoh barely felt pain anymore, for he knew that any sore feeling he had at the end of the day would be grazed away by his spirit's gentle touch. He smiled as he recalled how warm it made him feel when Amidamaru slid his fingers over him, how secure he felt when the ghost held him.  
  
As of late he had been finding reasons to touch his spirit and be close to him. He adored feeling calm and relaxed, and Amidamaru made him feel just that. Yoh reminded himself every day how lucky he was to have such a caring guardian as his main spirit.  
  
Yoh blinked at his monitor beeped and he slowed his pace. Leaning against a fence to catch his breath, Yoh ran his hands through his hair. He glanced at his watch and, lazily, headed back home. He figured he could weight train for a few hours before Anna would demand dinner. He would be able to talk to Amidamaru over that time as well. The notion made him walk a bit faster, skipping oddly as he tried to remove the weights without stopping.  
  
---  
  
The night was a warm one. Yoh found it too warm to sleep, so sat at his opened window to gaze at the stars. The twinkling spots of light, like glistening thread sewn through black satin, always calmed his nerves even further past relaxation. He glanced at his clock. 10:30 already? He wondered what was keeping Amidamaru as he returned to watching the sky.  
  
Finally the sound of the door sliding sifted through the air, which made Yoh turn around quickly. He smiled at the samurai, who was surprised to find Yoh still awake. "Yoh-dono, you should be asleep." He drifted over to where Yoh was sitting, taking his place beside him.  
  
"The stars are bright tonight." Yoh whispered with wonder. He looked over at Amidamaru with a smile. The samurai returned it uneasily. All the careful planning he had run through his head was vaporizing with astonishing speed.  
  
"I...I need to speak with you a-about something..." He gulped, one hand fidgeting with the edge of his robe. Suddenly, everything he had planned to say was gone. He had no practice in anything like this, and he realized he was going to have to wing it. He tried to find his words as Yoh moved closer.  
  
Amidamaru was taken back as Yoh curled his arms around him, resting his chin on the samurai's shoulder. "What's wrong...?" He was deeply concerned at how uneasy Amidamaru appeared.  
  
Deep cobalt eyes turned to looked away from a moment. Yoh was so close, he craved to touch him like he could when the shaman was asleep. "Yoh- dono...I..." He knew he was unable to find the words to explain what he was feeling. He looked back into Yoh's deep eyes, and leaned forward.  
  
Yoh's expression took one of surprise when Amidamaru's thumb brushed his cheekbone, and the pale lips met his own. The spirit poured out all his feelings into the single action instead of trying to find the many words to illustrate it. Kissing Yoh was exactly like he imagined it would be, gentle and loving, but still unsure. Yoh's lips hesitated, yet didn't pull away.  
  
Yoh was too taken back to react sooner. He never thought Amidamaru had these feelings, but he felt his soul swell with happiness nevertheless. He finally leaned into the samurai, his arms snaking around his neck again. Yoh whimpered very softly as the emotions he felt for his spirit exploded, filling him with such intense feelings of affection.  
  
Amidamaru pulled away only to gaze into Yoh's eyes, still cupping the side of his face. "I'm sorry Yoh-dono...I wish I could put what I'm feeling into words." He tired to think for a moment, eyes lowering. "I guess the easiest way to explain it is...that I want to be closer to you." He managed a confused smile. "I care for you deeply Yoh."  
  
Yoh felt perplexed, complete and warm all at the same time. He smiled up at him and planted another soft kiss on ashen lips. "I understand Amidamaru..." He suddenly realized the samurai had left off the usual 'dono' completion of his name. It was strange hearing just his title on the lips of the samurai, but it felt good. Amidamaru had treated him not as a lord or someone he served...but as an equal...a partner for which he treasured.  
  
When he thought about it, this was everything he wanted. Someone who made him happy, relaxed, and comfortable. Amidamaru indeed made him feel that, and to know how deeply the spirit felt for him was...it was heaven. He pressed closer, one hand gliding down his chest. The ghost's name was the only thing that was capable of passing across Yoh's lips for a good number of moments. "I want to be yours." It's what he wanted, why not say it like it was?  
  
Amidamaru pulled back with surprise. "Really?" To be honest, he wasn't expecting a reaction like this at all. Then his heart sunk again. "What about Anna-san?"  
  
Yoh looked away, curling into the samurai's chest. "Although I somehow appreciate everything she's doing for me, I don't think I could ever love her..." He sighed. "I don't think it will go over well when I tell her." Yoh slid up Amidamaru's chest again, cuddling close to him, a timid grin on his face. "I should go to sleep..."  
  
Amidamaru gave a soft laugh of agreement and lifted Yoh in his arms, taking him over to his cot. He lay down, Yoh taking his regular place on his chest. The two spent a good amount of time just looking into each other's eyes, Amidamaru's hand running down his face and through his hair. "You truly are beautiful Yoh-dono..."  
  
Yoh blushed, looking away as an odd surge of shyness hit him. "Thank you." He crawled up Amidamaru's form, feeling the aura pulsing under his splayed hands. "No words exists to describe how ravishing you are." The spirit obvious caught Yoh's pathetic attempt at a Shakespearean accent, for he rolled his eyes and sweatdropped. "What?! I was serious." Yoh giggled. But it was true. Even before the feelings wove themselves, there would be times Yoh would just glance at him and marvel at how attractive he looked. The samurai was so handsome that sometimes it hurt.  
  
Amidamaru sighed again, gently pulling Yoh down to steal another kiss. This time, the shaman was prepared for it, and returned it with as much tenderness as he could put forward. He was rewarded when Amidamaru's hand slid down the back of his neck and rested between his shoulder blades. With a gentle push down, Yoh found himself pressed up against Amidamaru's chest. He pulled away to grab a quick breath.  
  
The spirit stole his chance to trail soft kisses across Yoh's ear, then down the line of his jaw. To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right, and Yoh's soft sighs of pleasure helped guide him in the right direction. "Is this all right?" He had to be sure.  
  
Yoh nodded, his own hands traversing over the hills and valleys of Amidamaru's chest. He whimpered very softly as the ghost's lips stroked a sensitive spot on his neck, mumbling incoherently when they drifted down to his shoulder.  
  
Even though he didn't have a true form, Amidamaru could feel warmth and pleasure spreading everywhere across him. Still, it wasn't the same. He was dead and Yoh was still very much alive. How close could the two become with Amidamaru unable to double-plane the way the shaman could. He kissed up Yoh's neck again, relishing in the quiet moans that drifted to his ears.  
  
Oh how he longed to feel the boy on his plane... he knew that would only happen if Yoh were to die, and that was something he was not prepared to sacrificed for his own happiness. "Yoh-dono, you must wake up earily tomorrow. I would hate to be the cause of you oversleeping and missing your training." Yoh groaned again and collapsed on him.  
  
"Too sore to sleep."  
  
Amidamaru's deep but soft laugh made Yoh smile against the spirit's shoulder. He moaned when he felt those gentle hands on his back. They always lured him to sleep within seconds, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight them for long. Lifting his gaze slightly, he met Amidamaru's lips one final time for the night, before burrowing against his chest. "You'll be here tomorrow...right...?"  
  
Amidamaru glanced down at him, an eyebrow quirked. "Of course...what would make you think otherwise."  
  
Yoh yawned, kissing his samurai's neck peacefully. "Just worried this is a dream...a long...dreadfully happy dream." His words became slurred and quiet. "If it is, don't wake me up."  
  
The spirit kissed Yoh's forehead loving, brushing some dark hair from his face. "If that is the case, let us dream together..." He smiled and closed his eyes, slipping away into his relaxed state of mind. Even with his thoughts clear, images of how perfect this night was refused to fade.  
  
For once, the samurai didn't mind.  
  
---  
  
Yesh, so feelings exposed... ponder I don't know when I can finish the last 2 chapters, but it will be when I can... 


	5. Promises

Sorry this took so long, but here's a little scene that leads into the last.

"What the hell are you taking about?!" The loud yelling that was echoing from the living room made Nanshou cringe. Anna was yelling so loudly it was difficult to ignore what the two where talking about. Yoh had been nervous all mourning while the two made breakfast, so much that the redhead was scared to ask. Yoh almost looked ready to cry out of fear and frustration.

When Anna eventually had come downstairs, Yoh's face had gone ashen. With a gulp, he took the top of Anna's arm and lead her into another room.

It had started out as quiet whispering, but when Anna's outbursts began, Yoh's apologies were loud enough for Nan to hear. He shook his head as he dried the dishes, praying that his relationships would never be that complicated. Nanshou had known about Yoh and his ghost since last night. His own spirit had mentioned it while they cuddled before sleeping.

"It's not as if I hate you Anna! You mean a lot to me, but I just don't think I can love you."

"You won't even give it a shot Yoh!" Her voice sounded close to breaking. Maybe Yoh meant much more to her then she let on.

"It's just..." A sigh. "Anna, I'm in love with someone else. I just don't think I can marry you." Nanshou could hear him standing and then the rustle of fabrics. He was hugging her. "I'm sorry...We can make our parents understand...and I know you'll find someone that will make you really happy."

A black form caught the corner of his eye and he turned to look. He smiled at his spirit and waved slightly, drying his hands. Remeansai drifted over to him like a shadow and gave his cheek a kiss. "Do you think you can do a favor for me?" He curled his arms around Nanshou' shoulders to sway the boy's decision in his favor.

"I suppose...what do you need?" He pressed into Rem's form, the soothing feeling of his soul caressing him all over. He looked up into those stark blue eyes, curious at the assassin's sudden look of compassion and...charity?

"Could you go speak to Amidamaru? He's outside and looks a little depressed." He smiled softly. "I think I know the reason...I know you can help." Nanshou glanced out the window at those words, finding the slopped white and black form resting under a tree. He looked back to Rem and smiled with a nod, meeting his lips quickly before he departed outside.

As Nanshou opened the front door, he tried to guess what was on the spirit's mind. He was sure his guess was fairly accurate, since he could always tell what a ghost was thinking when they were upset. They craved life...they craved it to end the sadness of a loved one, to seek revenge and to speak with those they'd left behind. He knew for whatever reason, one he was sure he had guess right as well, Amidamaru was struck with death angst.

He uttered a quiet hello so not to startle the spirit before taking a see beside him. He looked over at his face, but it was hidden by the long sweeps of ivory hair. He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the tree bough. "I spoke with Remean yesterday night...he told me what you were feeling." Amidamaru's shoulders seemed to sink lower.

Nanshou sat up straight and rested his hands in his lap. "I've been around ghosts since I was a child...they always would use me as a medium to deal with unfinished business." He smiled. "I've learned how to deal with them better than people." He looked over at him and waited for the spirit to meet his eyes. He'd learned that from Remaensai. He gave him a warm smile. "You can still love Yoh even if your dead. He's a Shaman, it's very easily possible."

"It's not the same." The ghost's voice was quiet and filled with sadness. "It must be so uneasy for him...excepting the affections of an older male who isn't even alive." He looked away again. He seemed deeply angry with himself.

The Japanese boy moved closer and leaned against him. Touch always made a ghost feel better. "Yoh doesn't seem the type where that would matter. Yoh likes people, and will love someone because of what's between their ears, not their legs." He sighed and put his hand over the spirit's. "I won't pretend your a saint...I know you will eventually want to make love to him." He smiled when he felt the heat from Amidamaru's cheeks. "That is why you hate your state. It doesn't stop you from loving him, it stops you from being able to touch him like a real lover could." He lifted a hand to stop Amidamaru's protests. "Shh, I'm not criticizing you, trust me. I've been through this before, with a dead male almost your age." The mischief in his eyes took the pale ghost back. "And that worked out just fine."

There was a brief silence as Amidamaru tried to find the words, and as Nanshou thought silently. "I'll tell you what..." The boy was first to break the silence. "I will be in my room mediating this afternoon. Come meet me tonight, a little after sunset." He looked off to the distance. "Although it won't be...a permanent help, I hope it will help you out a little."

The shaman stood and looked towards the house. Anna and Yoh had stopped fighting for a while now. The door slammed as Anna stepped out, storming out of the yard. She cast a death glare as the two males, knowing they were two of the three possible culprits that had taken Yoh from her. Nanshou felt the urge to run under her glare.

Withdrawing a fan from his sleeve, he smiled at Amidamaru. "Make sure you don't let that boy go. He cares about you more then you know." The spirit lowered his eyes and his lips traced with a smile. "Don't let little things stand in the way. Love will work if you give it room to fly." He turned and headed back into the house. "Be sure you check with me tonight."

Wheee...I FINALLY got this chapter done... Number 6 in coming, and FINALLY with the sex. ;


	6. Bonded

He still wasn't there.

Yoh looked at the clock above his head. Almost 11:30â11:27 to be exact. Although the time itself wasn't extremely late, even if he had school tomorrow, it was how long he'd been alone that worried him. Amidamaru was always in bed with him by 9, 9:30 at the latest. The guardian always wanted to be sure his lord had enough sleep for the busy days that lay ahead. He followed that time schedule religiously.

So why wasn't he there yet?

Yoh sighed and sat up, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. Was the spirit having second thoughts? Last nights course of events still lay fresh in his mind – vivid except for the slight haze that memories always carry. Perhaps things had moved far too fast for his pale lover. Yoh felt a familiar pull in his chest. He'd felt that earlier when speaking with Anna.

The thought of losing the first person he had come to deeply care about, even love, after the first night expressing their feelings, tore at him. He sighed and sniffed, looking outside, hoping the stars would calm his wandering thoughts. If that was what Amidamaru wanted, then it was fine with him. But that didn't stop the hurt.

"Yoh-donoâ?" The voice at his door caused him to spin like a top and the smile that met him caused most of the anxiety to melt from his heart instantly. He gave a soft laugh and run his knuckles above his cheeks.

"Hey Amidamaru, I was getting worried." He turned his whole body to face him, wrapping his arms around his knees. "What kept you?"

The ghost looked upset at the obvious worry he had caused his young master. "I'm sorry Yoh-dono. I had to speak with Nanshou." He closed the lightweight door behind him.

Something was different. Yoh sat up straighter and made his eyes work more efficiently in the dark room. Amidamaru's voice didn't echo, didn't sound hollow. He didn't float as he approached the cot. In fact, Yoh could hear the soft tap of his sandals on the floor. And when the wind drifted through an open window, filling the whole room with the clean evening air, the older male's hair fluttered about his shoulders, strands of it catching across his face, causing him to brush them aside.

For a moment, the shaman was puzzled, certain this was all just a dream. His lover had returned to life for him, and it seemed completely impossible. "âHowâ?" was the only coherent thing he could manage to get out from between his parted lips.

As Amidamaru sat beside him, the soft bedding shifting to take his weight, he glanced over his shoulder. The same red spirit ball Yoh had seen when training with the other Japanese shaman was flittering by the door, a smile on its face. The samurai turned to look at Yoh again. "That is why I was late. Nanshou had to study my aura for a good hour before he was capable of giving his life-force to me."

Yoh's disbelieving eyes turned to the boy's spirit. "Youâdid this for him? Gave up for own life?" The spirit ball flickered in a way Yoh assumed was laughter.

"No. I wish I could Yoh, but I still have things to do before I can move on to be with Remaensai. Amidamaru is only borrowing it for tonight. He's free to use it whenever you two like, as long as it's within good reason." He sighed. "Be nice to my forceâI need it back in the morning." With that, he disappeared through the doors.

"Can this be real?" Yoh asked softly, trailing his fingers over Amidamaru's hair. It was like silk, even if it was a little knotted at places. He next let his hand run over the other male's chest. The way his velvet skin was pulled over his taunt muscles made something in his lower stomach lurch. He looked up when Amidamaru ran his hand over his cheekbone. The skin on the samurai's fingers was much rougher, callused heavily after the many years of katana use. But it was still the most amazing feeling in the world.

"As long as you believe I am, Yoh-dono." His deep voice was full without the echo and made him shiver when it came close to his ear. "Do you believe me realâ?" His shaman managed a soft 'yes' in response.

As the two kissed, Amidamaru drank in the feelings of life again. Every scent and touch excited his senses, making him unsure as to how he'd ever gone without them. The tastes of his younger lover made a small moan escape his busy lips.

When Yoh finally pulled away, his still unbelieving eyes meeting Amidamaru's, he took a moment to catch his breath. "I've heard of Nanshou's rare power before, but even then the life-force can only be given to the main spirit." He smiled as he lay in Amidamaru's arms. "How was he able to give you to me?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, pulling the shaman close to him. "But he mentioned it had something to do with his weakness as a human. He has a few diseases that make his body weak, which is why he cannot withstand combat. He said that he is constantly close to death, which is why he can grasp it so easily. It still seems painful for him whenever he gives up his life-force, however, and I feel guilty using it when it hurts him."

The shaman looked up again, pulling Amidamaru down for another kiss. "Then let's make sure his hurt is not in vain." As he lay back, pulling his guardian with him, he pushed aside the open area of his robe, exposing his chest. He came to the conclusion right then and there, that he wanted his samurai. Badly.

He and his lover had been given a gift, and he wanted to experience the life of Amidamaru in the closest, rawest way. So what if he was young and society would look down on him if they ever knew he'd given his virginity at age 13 to a 24-year-old male.

Fuck them. They had no idea what the shaman was feeling inside, and had no right to judge.

"Amidamaru?" His ebony eyes, as dark as they were, shone in the starlight.

'Hm?' was the only answer Amidamaru gave, his mouth busy caressing Yoh's neck and shoulders.

"Make love to me."

Amidamaru sat up a little quicker then he meant to, a deep blush already spreading across his face. At least he wasn't alone; Yoh wore one already. "Y-yoh-dono? Are you certain?" He also stuttered over his words more than he wanted. He hoped he didn't come across as unwilling. It was quite the opposite; he wanted to feel as much as he could of the shamanâbutâthis soon?

"Nanshou is doing us a favor. It would be unfair to repeatedly ask for his force as we 'take it slow.' I want you 'Maru, I know I doâplease take me." He breath was repeatedly getting caught in his throat. Saying those words was causing his inner heat to rise.

Amidamaru paused, his own chest rising and falling as the sound of his own heart pounded in his ears. "If you're certain you want this."

"Positive." To make his point clearer, Yoh untied the sash of his night robe, pulling it away. The cool night air felt incredibly good on his hot skin and arousal.

The sight of Yoh, naked and willing beneath him, made Amidamaru catch a moan in his throat. After taking a few steadying breaths, he leaned down to continue the assault on his lover.

The hot kisses on his skin had Yoh whimpering in no time. One hand fled to his mouth, his teeth tightening around a knuckle, desperate to hold his sounds of pleasure at bay. Although he had not heard Anna come back, he was sure she was inside, and _this_, especially after this morning, would be a very, _very_ unwise way to wake her up. But as Amidamaru's lips stroked against a nipple, he couldn't hold back that moan.

His whole body was on fire, and he craved to feel what he had asked for. He knew it would hurt to begin with, butâit was suppose to feel good soon after. A clipped cry came from his lips as Amidamaru's hand moved below his beltline. The fire inside him became an explosion at those touches, and it required every bit of disciple to keep himself quiet.

The samurai sensed the trouble he was having, and moved in to kiss him. Thankful for the assistance, Yoh's arms curled around Amidamaru's neck, his cries fleeing into his lover's mouth, which the white-haired guardian gladly drank.

Everything about Amidamaru's touch was gentle and loving. His fingers moved carefully, afraid that he would hurt his shaman as easily as he was pleasuring him. As two fingers slid past the boy's length and down, Yoh pulled back with a gasped 'wait.' Amidamaru stropped instantly.

Yoh gave him a quick kiss to tell him everything was all right. Reaching above his head, he grabbed a small tube of hand lotion he always kept by his clock. "Pleaseâkeep going, just use this onâwell, on us." Amidamaru offered his hand when Yoh asked for it, watching as the shaman spread a good amount of lubrication on his fingers. "There." He fell back again, pulling Amidamaru close. "Keep going?"

Amidamaru smiled and leaned down, the loving kiss turning the fire into a blaze. Yoh didn't even feel his lover's finger entering him, only the incredible intensity that was building in the depths of his abdomen. With another whimper, he pulled his lips away to kiss down the samurai's pale neck. He had always wondered how the ashen warrior could possibly be Asian. Even when he wasn't a ghost, Amidamaru's skin was so light Yoh thought he suffered from some sort of albinism. But his eyes were such a rich, deep color of blue he dismissed the idea. Maybe the sun didn't shine 600 years ago.

Yoh bit softly at Amidamaru's soft skin when a second finger joined the first. He was panting harder now, trying desperately to focus on his task of pleasing his lover in return. It was difficult with all the sensations pooling at his groin. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"Am I doing alright?" Amidamaru whispered huskily in his ear, his own breath ragged. Yoh couldn't find a single word this time and only nodded, his fists tightening around his spirit's white robes. Yoh looked up when he felt the fabric under his fingers; that should have been gone a long time ago.

Amidamaru withdrew slightly when Yoh sat up and gave his long bangs a playful pull inward for another kiss. "You lie down now" was all he managed to murmur. The shaman's lashes lowered seductively as he watched his samurai comply. He crawled up Amidamaru's strong form, relishing in the feeling of breath, blood and life below his hand. Sitting a little below his stomach, an action that pulled a gasp from the samurai, Yoh began stripping him of his black and white layers. It didn't take long, but Amidamaru's arm and leg guards gave him a little more resistance than he was expecting.

When his lover was finally undressed, Yoh lay down against him, happy to just be held for a moment. He listened to the beat of Amidamaru's heart, his fingers playing in the long strands of ivory hair he had taken out of the samurai's makeshift topknot. He had never realized how long Amidamaru's hair really was until it was down, splayed around his shoulders and the pillow like many silver rivers. He remained quiet as he watched his shaman, waiting until he was ready.

Yoh finally sat up, straddling Amidamaru's lower stomach again. There was no way he would ever feel more relaxed than he did now. Grabbing the discarded tube of lotion, he slathered a good amount onto his hands, his eyes never leaving his guardian's.

Amidamaru's head fell back when Yoh's hands played over his length, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from making too loud of a sound. "Yoh" He raised his eyes again, focusing them on how soft the shaman's features looked in the moonlight. Gods, he _was_ beautiful. Those dark eyes rose and then shut delicately, the boy's signature smile lightning up his face. "Ready?"

"Of course" The samurai whispered with a smile, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Taking his place on his knees, hovering over Amidamaru's lap, Yoh looked down at him, his hands running through his hair again as he leaned down for another kiss.

It seemed like it happened in slow motion. There was the pain, Yoh was expecting it of course, but the suddenness of it took his breath away. Amidamaru wasn't small, so the samurai constantly stopped to give Yoh a moment to readjust. With a deep breath and a few seconds, it would continue.

Yoh gave a final gasp when he felt his lover in him to the hilt. Wrapping his arms around Amidamaru's shoulders, he whimpered as the pain started to fade. Taking in the samurai's scent and listening to his slightly ragged breath made it easy to relax again. As he leaned back, he looked into the samurai's clouded navy eyes.

As the samurai's hips started to rock up against him, Yoh felt that surge of intensity again. He wasn't sure if it was pain anymore, but he did know he loved it. He placed his mouth by Amidamaru's ear to be sure his lover would hear his quiet moans. Yoh gave a soft cry as he pulled his knees off his cot and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Amidamaru's waist.

The samurai pulled in a ragged breath as his hands curled protectively around his shaman. He tiled his head, resting it against Yoh's dark hair. He was being consumed by passionate feelings of ecstasy and wasn't sure if he would be able to last long. His lips continued to trace the smooth curves of Yoh's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"AhnâI'm fine 'maru" Yoh whimpered. But he was beyond fine. The feelings of warmth and love were gliding through his entire being like molasses and the hot shots of pleasure that shot up his spine every few second made him want to cry out as loud as he could. It was intoxicating, and Yoh had to bury his face into Maru's shoulder to muffle his moans and hide his tears of bliss and happiness. "Please don't stop." Amidamaru smiled softly and pulled Yoh closer to him.

It seemed like an eternity of building rapture before the bodies of the two lovers couldn't take anymore. Yoh bit Amidamaru's shoulder hard enough he was sure he tasted blood to keep from screaming. The samurai managed to keep his voice low, only a gasp and soft groan flittering through the room.

"I love you"

Yoh's flushed face pulled back as he looked to his lover's. The samurai's eyes opened and he smiled, kissing Yoh softly to steal his expression of devotion. Yoh wanted to burst with a loud outcry of happiness and 'you're so cute' but couldn't find the strength. He supposed that would have to wait until tomorrow. "Aishiteru Amidamaru"

Amidamaru lay back, pulling Yoh with him. "Will you be able to awake tomorrow? If not, I'm sure Nanshou could infect you with something he has to allow you a 'sick day'." Yoh only giggled softly, reaching for his robe to redress, just in case Anna decided to barge in tomorrow morning.

"I'll be fine" Curling around his samurai's chest again, Yoh found himself unable to stop smiling. "Hey, Amidamaru?" He looked up with strain, his eyes threatening to close and never reopen. Amidamaru looked down at him with a slight quirked eyebrow. "Thanks for making me so damn happy."

Smiling, Amidamaru kissed him. "I plan on making you happy for a long timeâif you'll let me." His kiss moved to his lover's forehead gingerly.

"Of courseâbut right now I really need to sleep." He closed his eyes, the thick fog of exhaustion floating around his head. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"I promiseâand in case something happens to us, know that my love is forever. I'm often unsure of a lot of things, but this is one of the only times I know something without confusion." He smiled warmly at his own sense of surety. "I'll forever be with you, Yoh-dono."

--

_I am that one voice, the cold wind that whispers_

_And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

_As long as I can still reach out and touch you_

_Then I will never die_

--

--

OMG FINALLY FINISHED. It only took 3 months and a horrendous sense of writer's block to get it done. I want to write more for these boys; cause there is NOT enough love for these two. Maybe I'll do a AU for emâ shrug

I'll be working on my Horo/Ren fic nextâit has a lot of shit in it just like this one, possibly a little more R, cause I'm sure Ren's a wildcat in bed XD

I'm also making a Maru/Yoh doujinshi for the upcoming Anime North. It will be available for delivery if anyone will ever want oneâif I ever finish it I'll post it's link hereâ. Or visit my deviant site to be updated for often.

Ja!


End file.
